Generally, hand cart uses a method of wheel cart, wheel lock, axle lock and axle stuck to break. However, all of the above methods need to use complex mechanism and cost highly, and parts easy to failure to brake in use. The wheel lock and axle lock methods are weak axle force and bad brake; the wheel stuck and axle stuck need lock crosspiece cooperate with good groove position, result in braking expediently.